Firran Harry
by Ironshot
Summary: When Petunia rejects baby Harry, a burst of wish magic sends the last Potter far away to be adopted by a feline humanoid named Weissika who trains the baby in her own magic arts. How will Hogwarts handle a savior who isn't even human anymore when Harry rejoins the wizarding world at age 11? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Firran** **Harry**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

With a flash of light and a slight pop, two Wizards and a Witch appear on a large snow-dusted iceberg. 'Filius, did the charm on the quill that addresses the Hogwarts letters breakdown? I've cast several detection charms and the only life besides us in range is the pair of large cats lounging on fur beds," the taller of the two Wizards queries after casting the mentioned charms to try to locate their target.

"Something is off, but it's not the charms to locate prospective students, Albus. Look closer at those cats. Other than the fur and tails, they actually look more humanoid than feline," the shorter Wizard, apparently named Filius, replies. "As Transfiguration Mistress, what is your opinion, Minerva?"

"I suspect they may be related to the Nekos of Japan, but if so, we should be asking them where Harry is once we are sure they are awake and in a good mood," the third member of the group answers Filius' query as she notices that the emerald orbs of the black creature's eyes are watching them intently with both ears angled towards the magic users.

"And just why are you looking for a Harry? Judging from your clothing, you are not used to the climate of the seas north of Auroria," the black creature says as it rises from the furs revealing it is only wearing a waist harness with a few small pouches for carrying small items and a small cloth that covers the genitals. On its dark-skinned face, the three magic users notice a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of a magic school located in Scotland. I came here with the help of a tracker spell with my companions, Charms Master Filius Flitwick and Transfiguration Misstres Minerva McGonagall to deliver Harry's acceptance letter now that he is of age to attend having been enrolled at birth, but I suppose things have changed since he should have been raised by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle in England," the tall Wizard replies as he offers the addressed envelope to the black furred creature. "Incidentally, what race are you?"

"We are Firran and Auroria is our ancestral homeland though I myself was supposedly Human when my current mother adopted me after I was found in a small blanket with a letter describing the murder of my birth parents and how I'm supposed to be famous in my birth land," the creature says as it opens the acceptance letter and quickly reads through it. "And yes, that means I'm your 'Boy Who Lived'. Like Weissika, still lounging on the bed furs, I prefer to use only my first name perhaps with a title and haven't used a family name since my birth parents died if ever."

"Madam Umbridge will not be happy when she learns the savior of the Wizarding world is, in her words, 'a filthy creature'. In the event you choose to attend Hogwarts, I don't suppose you would be willing to wear summer robes," Charms Master Flitwick comments as Harry folds up the acceptance letter and tucks it into his waist harness.

"Your recall point is set to the nearest memory tome and you have a supply of memory ink right son?" Weissika says to the surprise of the three British magicals.

"Of course. Though I doubt the Headmaster intended for me to visit Hogwarts just yet, I can record the location of the shopping district where my school supplies will be found and use my shadowplay skills to get to the transportation station mentioned in the acceptance letter without being spotted by the non-magicals," Harry replies indicating a small book and a couple vials of ink in his pouches.

"It may be a little disorienting depending on how your own travel works, but we'll be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley for your shopping and retrieving gold from your Gringotts vault," Dumbledore says as he holds out what appears to be an ordinary rope around six feet long that the other two British magicals immediately grab. Shrugging off Dumbledore's warning, Harry grabs the rope as well and actually lands in Diagon Ally better than the British magicals who should be used to the effects of portkeys.

"Let me handle this on my own. I'd rather my reputation didn't drag yours down if the savages of my home region are in contact with the group you apparently use as bankers," Harry says to the magicals that brought him to this Diagon Alley place when he notices a pair of Goblins in plate mail guarding what he would call a gold storehouse made of marble at the far end of the street.

"Halt! Why have you brought the Tunneler's Bane to Gringotts Dumbledore?" both of the door guards say as they cross their halberds to block the path into the building.

"Lineage and Inheritance test followed by discussing the possible withdrawal of all my assets in favor of a Dwarven financial institution. I suspect they will offer better customer service even to a perceived enemy," Harry replies in the Goblin language before Dumbledore can open his mouth. Both door guards instantly light up like Christmas trees even as the doors open from the inside to reveal an antechamber filled with a few dozen more guards and a goblin wearing a business suit of fine dragon scale leather.

"Well met Doombringer of the Northern Seas. I am Director Ragnok, what can we at Gringotts do to keep any assets in our vaults where they are?" the leader type goblin greets Harry.

After we confirm that I have assets in your bank, I'd appreciate the current door guards being fired by the dragons I can smell just a hint of. Or perhaps a new sword made from their bones," Harry replies to Ragnok, once again in the Goblin language to the discomfort of Dumbledore and McGonagall. The next few minutes are spent walking under an escort of Goblin guards into the back halls that the Hogwarts staff members are barred from entering. Eventually, Harry and Ragnok reach the lavish office of the Goblin leader where Ragnok presents a charmed parchment and instructs Harry to deposit three drops of blood to perform the Lineage and Inheritance test.

Following Ragnok's instructions, Harry watches as the blood magically spreads, writing a sizable list of names and properties. Based on the list, Harry is Founders' Heir and can take over Hogwarts at the time of his choosing or just let Dumbledore and a Board of Governors handle everything or anything in between. In addition to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, (the last due to conquest) Harry is Head of Potter, and Heir to Peverell and serious potential for a number of lesser Houses due to Right of Conquest. "Please arrange a meeting with the children affected by my claiming of Houses by Right of Conquest for this coming Saturday. I intend to dissolve all Houses obtained this way except Slytherin. All other Houses in my inheritance I wish to claim the Headship of," Harry says after quickly reading through the list. "One more thing, go through all the vaults of my Houses and reclaim all goblin crafted artifacts while destroying all non-goblin Dark artifacts."

"That is very generous of you Lord Potter," Ragnok replies as he pulls a box from a magic drawer and presents Harry with the Head of House rings for the houses Harry has direct control of before snapping the box shut as he realizes that one of the rings is tainted with powerful dark magic. "The Gaunt ring will need to be destroyed. We might be able to salvage the stone, but for Head of House purposes you can use the Slytherin ring. I don't suppose you've reconsidered your conditions for keeping your assets in Gringotts?"

"I have, actually. Your ill-mannered door guards can keep their lives, but they must be transferred to the lowest ranking job you have that does not involve interacting with customers in any way," Harry replies as he swiftly places the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw rings on his right ring finger once Ragnok reopens the box of rings. The six rings merge in a flash of light and then briefly flash the crests of 20 Houses of varying rank including Gaunt, Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Carrow and Avery.

"I'll assign them to shovel dragon dung immediately. Here is a bag linked to your vaults and I suppose I'll see you Saturday," Ragnok says as he hands Harry a small bag with the Gringotts crest on it. Accepting the bag, Harry ties it to his waist harness before following his Goblin escort back to the main lobby of the bank.

"If you are done here, are we getting you some summer robes or will you be sticking with your current attire?" Dumbledore queries when he sees Harry approach.

"Current attire at least until I've done a little research. For now, I think I'll start with a few books followed by a cauldron and other Potions supplies," Harry replies.

"I see Professor Sprout just inside Flourish and Blotts. Isn't she supposed to be escorting a muggle-born for shopping Albus?" Professor Flitwick comments as he looks down the street to a shop with books visible in the window.

"Good eye Filius. I believe the pile of books on legs is the muggle-born, a Hermione Granger," Dumbledore says as Harry weaves through the crowded street to enter the bookshop.

"You'll damage your back trying to carry so many books often. Here's a bag to reduce the strain," Harry says to Miss Granger as he pulls a folded-up bag out of one of his waist pouches and dumps the armload of books into it, revealing an eleven or twelve-year-old girl with bushy brown hair and inquisitive eyes. When her eyes spot what took the books from her arms, Hermione lets out a squeak of surprise as she accepts the bag from Harry.

"Um, what are you? Herbology Mistress Sprout only mentioned goblins when we entered Diagon Alley. Oh, and my name is Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl says, revealing buck teeth.

"Lord Harry: Tunneler's Bane and Doombringer of the North Seas, Firran hero at your service Miss Granger," Harry replies with far more formality than necessary.

"Thanks for the bag. How much do I owe you for it?" Hermione says as she reaches into her shoulder bag for currency.

"Consider it a gift from a future classmate. Not sure which House I will end up in, but it is likely you will be a Ravenclaw with how many books you were trying to carry," Harry replies even as he grabs a small selection of books that are in arms reach.

"Um, thanks again." Hermione says before heading to the register to pay for her books while Harry collects the remaining books he needs as well as just a few extra for background reading. Somewhat surprisingly, when Harry leaves Flourish and Botts, Hermione and Professor Sprout join him in going to the rest of the stores required for first year supplies. After a brief discussion during which Harry summons his Snowmane Snowlion, the group heads to an ancient looking shop named Olivander's for Harry and Hermione's wands.

Before they can enter the wand shop, Olivander himself comes rushing out begging for them to leave the area around the shop before the negative reaction from the wands destroys his entire stock. Realizing his Aurorian magic is likely the cause, Harry quickly writes a few more entries in his teleport book before saying bye to Hermione and leading Transfiguration Mistress McGonagall and Dumbledore to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron from which Harry parts ways with the Hogwarts professors entirely.

Saturday goes fairly well, with only Draco refusing to swear a loyalty oath to House Potter and the benefits that would come with swearing the oath such as a family name and a larger weekly stipend on top of school fees being paid.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

On Tuesday, exactly one week after meeting the professors, Harry wakes for his eleventh birthday and decides to spend the day with Hermione. Opening a gate to Hermione's location using an experimental beacon created with a blend of wizarding magic and Aurorian magic, Harry informs his adoptive mother of his plans and steps through the gate to receive a surprise present in the form of a bushy haired girl taking a bath.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieks as he quickly turns away from her to avoid causing her excessive embarrassment.

"Who and what are you and how did you get in my daughter's bathroom," a woman who looks a lot like Hermione demands as she opens the door and spots Harry standing in the middle of the bathroom facing away from the tub and a red-faced Hermione while his tail gently sways behind him.

"My name is Harry and I'm a future schoolmate of Hermione's. I popped over here to meet her parents and invite her to spend the day with me to celebrate my eleventh birthday. Regardless of if it is in your world or mine, you are welcome to come along." Harry says as he uses multiple senses to judge the woman is likely Hermione's mom.

"I'm Hermione's mother, Emma Granger. Perhaps we should take this into the livingroom to meet my husband Dan so Hermione can stop blushing and finish her morning bath," the now named woman says as Harry hears the sounds of Hermione curling into a ball to hide her prepubescent breasts and genitals.

"Very well. I happen to know a few places where Hermione could learn to not feel any shame about her body while still learning how to be safe but first, we need to come to an agreement about if she will spend the day with me," Harry says as he walks around Emma and into the hallway so Hermione's mother can close the bathroom door. Once in the livingroom, Harry sits in front of the couch and watches the muggle news playing on the television. After a few news articles, Hermione enters wearing jeans and a sleeveless blouse with her mom and a man who must be her father.

"So, you're the boy Hermione has been talking about ever since she went shopping with that Sprout woman. Not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't for you to pop up in the bathroom during Hermione's morning bath. Emma and I need to go to the office and work as dentists, but we've decided to leave it up to Hermione if she wants to spend the day with you. Just try to have her back for dinner if she does go with you," Dan says to Harry as they shake hands in greeting.

"Dentist? I grew up in a country that tends to be far less advanced than this house suggests," Harry responds as he notices Hermione checking how much money she has on hand.

"It means they inspect teeth for damage and patch or replace them as well as some cleaning if the customer hasn't been cleaning properly," Hermione says as she finishes counting her money. "Where would we be going if we don't stay in here? I get the feeling you don't know many places in the Wizarding world."

"I can create a gate like the one used to enter your bathroom to reach Diagon Alley without being seen by the non-magical world, or use the same type of gate to reach a place called Traveler's Spring where I can get you a change of clothes and introduce you to the world I grew up in. A few miles south of Traveler's Spring is a popular open-air hot spring resort and spa where I can teach you to fight if you're not too busy being pampered by the soothing waters," Harry answers as he pulls his Teleport book out of thin air.

"Wait, you've never had a dental exam? I'll give you a free exam when you bring Hermione back or we return from work depending on what Hermione decides," Dan says before Hermione can answer where she wants to spend the day.

"Traveler's Spring sounds like an interesting place to spend the day," Hermione says as Harry writes a new entry into his Teleport book.

"Uh... thanks for the offer of a dental exam. I guess I'll see you again this evening Mr. Granger," Harry says as he flips to an older entry in the Teleport book and uses it to open a Gate. Both Hogwarts students quickly jump through the gate and land in a small desert town filled with people from a handful of different races.

"Why are those people stripping in the middle of the street?" Hermione asks as she spots a group of Harani upgrading their undergarments.

"There's no law against it as long as they are only switching to a new set of undergarments or upgrading a set. Particularly in small towns, there aren't any private changing areas. If you do want a little privacy, the tarp at the interior corner of the community center should have a decent space behind it, but you'll draw attention to yourself if you head there too often," Harry replies as he walks to a tailoring station and pulls blueprints and other materials out of thin air and begins crafting a set of Noble Scholar garments. After roughly half an hour, Harry finishes his tailoring and gives the garments to Hermione who immediately ducks behind the tarp to change where random passerby won't see her in her underwear or less considering Harry crafted Noble Scholar Swimwear to go with the rest of the clothes.

Just as Hermione comes out from behind the tarp wearing all of the Noble Scholar clothing, a Shadowhawk Bladedancer supported by three Shadowhawk Reapers appear with seven Shadowhawk Destroyers on nearby rooftops and demands Harry hand over the scholar or die. "You are all idiots," the Doombringer of the North Seas says as he triggers Crippling Mire against the Bladedancer and his Reaper allies. A quick Mend takes care of the scratches to Hermione from the Destroyers before Harry triggers Serpent's Glare and kicks a string of Mana Waves at the Destroyers. Despite arrows piercing his arms and legs, Harry quickly kills off all eleven Shadowhawks before casting any healing spells on himself. Just as his injuries finish healing, Hermione cries out the beginings of a warning only for Harry to pull a staff out of thin air and enhance it with Poisoned Weapon before shoving it so far up the twelfth Shadowhawk's pubic region without looking that it comes out the idiot's mouth before pinning the corpse to the wall of the community center.

"Y-y-you..." Hermione stutters at the sight of Harry casually killing a man in such a brutal manner.

"Killed an idiot who aspired to be an assassin when he tried to kill me. He was likely a Shadowplay Novice given how easily he was killed. That attack should have only poisoned him the way his dagger would have had it cut me," Harry says before summoning his Snowmane Snowlion and placing Hermione in the passenger saddle. As the two future Hogwarts students ride the Snowlion south, Hermione sits and thinks about morality and the young boy with six pack abs in her arms.

On reaching Sylvina Hot Springs, Hermione removes her outer clothes, thankful the design of the Noble Scholar swimwear is reasonably modest, before turning to Harry with a questioning look. Harry takes the Noble Scholar garments from her hands and stores them in a pocket dimension like the one he got his supplies from and leads her to the lower hot springs where there is a higher proportion of bathers wearing swimwear along with a great view of the Water Elemental infested beach of Ashbreath Shore and the ocean beyond that. Hermione clearly enjoys the warmth of the hot springs for the next couple hours even submerging herself enough for her wild mane of hair to be tamed by the water. Unfortunately, all good things must end as the Crimson Army of Anthalon makes a surprise appearance from the coast and attacks the resort.

As the first Crimson Infantry disembark from the enemy ships, Harry lets loose a string of Mana Bolts even as he summons a Striped Saberfang to lend combat support. Seeing his actions, a handful of other resort guests start using their own ranged combat abilities while a few others literally go toe to toe with the invaders and most of the resort staff herd non-combatants into the main shelter at the top of the terraced hillside the resort is located on. Unfortunately for Hermione, the sheer numbers of undead combined with her reluctance to go where there will be a large number of nude people allows one of the undead soldiers to attack her directly. Her scream as the Crimson Brawler pulls her closer by the strap of her Noble Scholar Swim Top is cut short when the undead creature bites her throat out, but Harry retaliates with Antithesis and casts Revive on Hermione followed by a few other healing spells that restore her to full health but do nothing for her wardrobe. Hermione quickly blushes when she realizes she is now topless but gets into a basic martial arts stance and continues to stick near Harry to take advantage of the steam from the hot springs to minimize how many people see her pubescent breasts.

As the last of the Crimson Army invasion is destroyed a few hours later, Hermione's blush which had faded over time despite the loss of her Noble Scholar Swim Bottoms returns at the rumbling of her stomach since it has now been around eight hours since she last ate. "Would you like to put on your Noble Scholars Garments before grabbing a late lunch Hermione," Harry asks as the resort guests and staff start returning to the lower hot springs.

"Um, no thanks Harry. Just what kind of food do they serve here? I somehow doubt they have mac and cheese." Hermione replies as her blush gets only slightly worse at the reminder, she is actually wearing less than him at the moment.

"Pale Razorbeak Eggs, Shark Fin Soup, Pangolin Steak, and the regional specialty is Solis Salad," Harry comments as the two walk along the path to the local Café. On reaching the Café, Harry orders a serving of Pale Razorbeak Eggs for himself and Hermione decides to try the Shark Fin Soup. Amusingly, the meal is disrupted repeatedly by Hot Springs guests in full leather or plate armor coming up to Harry and Hermione to thank them for dealing with the Crimson Army invasion despite the British born magic users both wearing much less. This actually helps Hermione get over her aversion and embarrassment regarding nudity much faster than she would have otherwise.

Once Harry finishes his eggs, he quickly writes a letter to Weissika and sends it to her through a gate since the mail owls have a severe aversion to Northern Auroria much less the seas north of Auroria. By the time she finishes her Shark Fin Soup, Hermione is actually comfortable enough that she doesn't blush at all when requesting another hour at the hot springs in the upper springs where only the guard staff are wearing anything. With an un-noticed smirk at how comfortable Hermione is with mixed gender nudity now, Harry removes his only item of clothing and stores in a pocket dimension like the rest of the supplies and clothing. Harry actually has to remind Hermione that she needs to go home once dinner arrives and Hermione is actually surprised when Harry retrieves their clothes from the pocket dimension as she completely forgot she wasn't dressed yet she still doesn't blush having become used to being naked.

"Where are the clothes you were wearing when you left, Hermione? And how expensive is what you are wearing now?" Dan Granger says in greeting as the two young magic users appear from a Gate just in time for dinner.

"Oops! I left them at the Traveler's Spring community center," Hermione replies as she turns to Harry with a questioning look.

"I don't know about your textile capabilities or your currency, but Hermione's old clothes would probably only fetch a few coppers but if I find them, I can use them to make something higher quality like her current attire that would sell for a few hundred gold easily, Mr. And Mrs. Granger." Harry says after only a moment's thought.

"What size gold are we talking about? You seem to be suggesting those robe-like garments are worth thousands of pounds," Emma says.

"That sounds like it could cause a lot of confusion. Isn't a pound a unit of weight? I believe one gold is roughly the diameter of your thumb and a tenth as thick. Isn't it about time we started dinner though?" Harry replies as he glances towards the smell of food.

"Yes, it is about time we sat down to eat. Given your feline nature however, a possible problem just came to mind as we are having chicken tikka masala and most felines that we know of have an aversion to hot or spicy foods," Dan says as he leads Harry to the dining room where the table is already set for four with a bowl of white rice next to a bowl of chicken tikka masala.

"I'll be fine eating the chicken tikka masala. Any time I try a new food I always cast Mend to deal with any potential negative effects though I will say I've never had problems with peppers or spices in the past," Harry says as he sits opposite Hermione at the table and waits for any indication of a pre-meal prayer. Emma nods her head in acknowledgement before positioning her hands in a praying position and reciting a simple prayer in the name of Jesus Christ thanking 'the Lord' for the food on the table and requesting continued safety and good health. After the first bite, Harry proves to enjoy the spicy food even more than the Grangers.

The rest of the evening goes well with Hermione failing to blush when Emma tells her to leave the door open when she will be in a room with Harry like when Hermione teaches Harry how to use a toothbrush. Both Dan and Emma are surprised when the dental exam shows no sign of cavities or any other problems at all though both admit part of the reason could be that they aren't used to giving exams to Firran patients. After the exam ends, Dumbledore drops by to inform Harry that the Wizengamot is meeting so it would be a good time to claim his seats and perhaps designate a proxy to attend meetings for him during the school year. At the meeting, Harry and Dumbledore both discover Harry has control of so many seats that the Wizengamot shrinks by roughly two fifths though it doesn't help when the magic of Harry's seats turns the toad-like bitch of a senior undersecretary into an actual toad that no one can restore to human form.

August goes smoothly for the most part with lots of reading and an interrogation from the elder Grangers after they discover Hermione's teeth have been magically corrected. (Side effect from either the Mend during the Shadowhawk attack or the multiple healing spells after her throat was ripped out.) On September first, Harry Gates to the Leaky Cauldron as planned and then uses Stealth to walk over to Kings Cross Station without being spotted by the muggles. Stealth is broken however when a quickly moving trolley knocks Harry through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 onto Platform 9 and three quarters. "Oh Merlin! Are you alright?" a plump woman with red hair asks from her position next to a very confused looking teen boy with matching red hair.

"Nothing a simple spell won't fix," Harry replies as he casts Antithesis on himself to heal the few scrapes picked up from being thrown through the magical barrier. Nearby, he hears a conversation about a lost toad (hope it's Umbitch), a few girls screaming about a 'giant' tarantula (Harry can smell the arachnid and its size of only two fists), and a different group of girls insulting a familiar bushy haired girl. Waving bye to the redheaded family of which there are another five members on the platform, Harry walks passed Neville (the boy who lost the toad, so it probably wasn't Umbitch) and up to his only non Aurorian friend. "We can sit together Hermione, though I suspect part of the trip will be spent helping Neville find his toad," he says with a slight chuckle when Hermione literally jumps three feet at the sound of his voice. At her agreement, Harry and Hermione board the Hogwarts Express and find an empty compartment where they settle down for the estimated eight-hour journey to school.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. (please be as detailed as possible if you leave a review)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The first half of the trip is fairly calm with the two friends comparing their understanding of the school books and their impressions of the extra books they each got. Eventually however, Neville finds them and asks for their help in finding his Toad, Trevor. At Harry's suggestion, Hermione checks the girls' toilets while he provides an extra pair of eyes as Neville searches everywhere else. Amusingly, Trevor is found on the snack cart hiding among the foil-wrapped Chocolate-Covered Frogs.

After Hermione turns down any snacks, stating her parents' jobs, Harry and Neville get a few galleons worth of snacks including pumpkin pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. While the pasties are enjoyable enough, the Beans are a mixed bag with the name being a little too literal. Despite the Beans coming in unexpected flavors, Harry actually still likes most of them to the unease of his fellow students. Harry and Hermione get a laugh when Neville blushes at Hermione changing into her school uniform without asking the boys to leave but, luckily for the British raised wizard, he was already wearing his own uniform and thus was not at risk of being pressured into changing his own clothes in front of Hermione.

A short time later, the train comes to a stop and all of the passengers exit onto a platform that seems to be in the middle of nowhere. A voice rings out for first years to approach it while most of the students walk towards a line of carriages pulled by skeletal winged horses that many students can't seem to see. Following the instructions of the voice, Harry and his two friends find a massive man who is likely at least part giant holding a lantern to guide the first-year students somewhere. Once all the first-year students are gathered, the large man leads them down a dark path to the shore of a lake where a fleet of rowboats is waiting.

Following the large man's instructions of four to a boat, Harry, Hermione and Neville are joined by a red-haired boy who introduces himself as Ron Weasley and mistakes Harry for Hermione's familiar. While the other students are awed by their first sight of Hogwarts, Harry is distracted by the feel of the school wards granting him control. Somewhat worryingly, there are a handful of inactive wards that are hopefully only intended for war time use. However even the active wards seem rather weak given the reputation of the school. Eventually, the fleet of boats entered a tunnel that passed beneath the school before reaching an underground harbor.

Once everyone exits the boats, the large man leads them up a flight of stairs and across the lawn to the main doors of the castle where they are met by Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration Mistress leads the young children to a small room where they are informed of the four Houses of Hogwarts and told to wait until the rest of the school is ready for the start of the Sorting Ceremony. Instead of waiting quietly, several students talk about what the ceremony might entail or mumble under their breathes various spells they might need to know if the ceremony includes a test of some sort until several Ghosts float through the wall into the small room while discussing a not-Ghost named Peeves. Just as the Ghosts notice the first-years and start to question them, McGonagall returns and shoos the spirits into the Great Hall before leading the children into the Hall as well to begin the Sorting Ceremony.

The Ceremony starts with McGonagall placing a three-legged stool in front of the staff table and placing an ancient hat on top of the stool. After a moment of silence during which nearly everyone stares at the hat, the hat bursts into song and sings about the four Houses and its own role in sorting the new students. As the hat finishes its song, the whole Hall bursts into applause. The hat bows to each of the four House tables before becoming still again.

After explaining the exact procedure for the Sorting, McGonagall calls for Abbott, Hannah. Hannah turns out to be a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails who stumbles out of the line of first-years, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits down. After a moment's pause the hat shouts "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheers and claps as Hannah goes to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry sees the fat Ghost dressed as a Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat again, and Susan scuttles off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left claps this time; several Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joins them.

"Brockelhurst, Mandy" goes to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" becomes the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers; Harry can see twin red-heads who might be related to Ron catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then becomes a Slytherin. For some reason, the Slytherins look to be a generally unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry notices, the hat shouts out the House at once, but others it takes a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost runs to the stool and jams the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouts the hat. Ron groans for some reason.

When Neville Longbottom is called, he falls over on his way to the stool. The hat takes a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Moon" ..., "Nott" …, "No Name" (at this Draco turned as red as Ron's hair) …, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" …, "Perks, Sally-Anne" … then a few of the Death Eater children who swore the oath to serve Harry, and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry steps forward, whispers suddenly break out like little hissing fires all over the Hall.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry sees before the hat drops over his eyes (and crushes his ears) is the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he is looking at the black inside of the hat. He waits.

"Hmm," says a small voice in his ear. "You could fit in any House if you suppressed various parts of your personality. As Heir one way or another to all four Founders however, there is one more option. The bigots in Slytherin would most likely get the House erased if I were to put you there, the elitism of the Ravens would drive them insane or get them killed, the Gryffindors would likely get on your nerves with their foolish recklessness, the Hufflepuffs would reject you for being too loyal to Hogwarts as a whole. These problems are marginalized if you are in – FOUNDER"S QUARTERS!"

Harry hears the hat shout the last two words to the whole Hall. He takes off the hat and walks over to a new table currently set for a single person that appeared in front of the staff table. All too noticeable is a complete silence as even Dumbledore takes a few minutes to absorb Harry's likely status as well as the more obvious status. A few more students are sorted, among them "Thomas, Dean," a black boy taller than any other first-year, joins Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," joins Hermione as a Ravenclaw and then it is Ron's turn. The somewhat arrogant boy is pale green by now. Only a second or two later the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise," is the final student to be sorted and goes to Slytherin. Like Bulstrode, Zabini is likely a Neutral House as far as the last war is concerned but could easily be a Dark House. Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore gets to his feet. He is beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could please him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he says. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sits back down. Everyone claps and cheers. Harry chuckles lightly almost missing the appearance of enough food on his private table alone to feed an army. It is quite clear that Dumbledore has a few screws loose. As far as the spread of food is concerned, Harry had never seen so many appetizing things on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fried potato sticks, some kind of pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, some kind of tomato byproduct, and even something that looked like a candy of some sort.

Weissika had never starved Harry, but food wasn't exactly plentiful even in the towns and cities that he grew up visiting. Harry piled his plate with a little of everything except the candies and began to eat. It was all even more delicious than it looked.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron irritates a Ghost with a large ruff who turns out to have been the victim of a botched beheading. Hermione has better luck chatting with a female Ghost who looks unhappy for some reason yet is friendly enough. Neville seems overshadowed by the Ghost of a fat friar who seems to talk non-stop.

Just when everyone seems full from the dinner foods, a fresh set of desserts appears. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, some type of gelatin, rice pudding...

As Harry helps himself to a treacle tart, the talk turns to families.

One of the more disturbing conversations Harry over hears is about Neville being nearly drowned once just to force him to display magic and, at a later point, dropped out a window and into a road. Turns out his toad was a gift for getting into Hogwarts. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione and the Grey Lady are discussing lessons.

Eventually, everyone is truly stuffed and the desserts disappear. Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet again and the Hall falls silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. (At this, Harry chuckles since the drink was a juice derived from pumpkins rather than actual water.) I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flash in the direction of a pair of twin red-heads who may be related to Ron.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A small outbreak of whispers occurs as some of the first years question Dumbledore's sanity.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cries Dumbledore. Harry notices that the other teachers' smiles have become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gives his wand a little flick, as if he is trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flies out of it, which rises high above the tables and twists itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," says Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellows:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy_ _Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with_ _scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now_ _they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So_ _teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finishes the song at different times. At last, only the red-headed twins are left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducts their last few lines with his wand and when they finish, he is one of those who clap loudest.

"Ah, music," he says, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry briefly focuses on the wards in an attempt to use the different types in different locations to locate the Founders' quarters when he notices Dumbledore and McGonagall signaling for his attention. "Lord Potter, we need to discuss your schedule and sleeping arrangements since you are not in one of the four traditional Houses," McGonagall says when he walks up to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"Founders' Quarters is for Heirs of the founders primarily. As for my schedule, give me a copy of the first years' schedule for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, then check with the other professors at the staff meeting at the end of the week to make sure I attended each subject at least once," Harry replies before turning to a section of wall just large enough for a door behind the staff table and revealing a secret door directly into his private quarters. The door quickly seals shut behind him before Dumbledore or McGonagall can follow him in.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Luckily for Harry, the schedules for first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws is conveniently the same. The House Ghosts tend to be helpful when Harry needs help navigating the hundred and forty-two staircases to get to class. A Poltergeist named Peeves is even more helpful after nearly eating a Mana Bolt on Harry's way to Transfiguration on Monday. On the topic of Transfiguration, most of the Ravenclaws and all of the Hufflepuffs are surprised the first lesson when the seemingly absent professor turns out to have been hiding as a tabby cat on her desk.

The caretaker and his cat, Mrs. Norris, are highly unpopular among the students however get along surprisingly well with Harry, perhaps because both he and Mrs. Norris are felines. As for the rest of the classes, Monday night at midnight is Astronomy, while they go out to the greenhouses three times a week to learn Herbology from the Hufflepuff Head, Professor Sprout.

Easily the most boring class is History of Magic, which is the only one taught by a Ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns drones on and on while they scribble down names and dates, and get Emeric the Evil and Ulric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw, is a tiny little wizard who has to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk and smells as though he is part goblin. At the start of their first class he takes the roll call, and when he reaches Harry's name, he gives an excited squeak and topples out of sight.

The class everyone has really been looking forward to is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrell turns them into a bit of a joke. His classroom smells strongly of garlic, which everyone says is to ward off a Vampire he'd met in Romania and is afraid will be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he tells them, had been a gift given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome Zombie, but they aren't sure they believe his story. For one thing, when Hermione asks eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the Zombie, Quirrell goes pink and starts talking about the weather; for another, they notice that a funny smell hangs around the turban, and the Weasley twins, the red-heads from the feast, insist that it is stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell is protected wherever he goes. Harry thinks the smell is oddly similar to a Crimson soldier but doesn't mention it to anyone.

Friday morning at breakfast, Harry receives a note from a school owl written in an untidy scrawl while discussing with Susan at the Hufflepuff table their first Potions class, scheduled for after Herbology. The scrawl says:

 _Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week and perhaps we can trade stories from before you got your Hogwarts invite. Send your answer back with the owl that delivered this note._

 _Hagrid_

Harry pulls a quill and normal ink from a waist pouch and scribbles _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sends off the owl.

Herbology goes smoothly as always and then it's off to the dungeons where there is a suspicious lack of ventilation magic to deal with potions fumes. The Potions class is taught by one of the former followers of Voldemort and as a result, the class is informed to call him Professor Severus as he wants to avoid being referred to as 'No Name'. Severus, like Flitwick, starts the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he pauses at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he says softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Harry sniggers behind one hand as Severus winces in pain from lack of respect to an individual he owes his life. Severus finishes calling the names and looks up at the class. His eyes are black like Hagrid's, but they have none of Hagrid's warmth. They are cold and empty and make you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he begins. He speaks in barely more than a whisper, but they catch every word – like Professor McGonagall, Severus has the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence follows this little speech. Harry and Neville exchange looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione is on the edge of her seat and looks desperate to start proving that she isn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" says Severus suddenly, before wincing again. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"If I remember correctly Professor, that would be a key step in making the Draught of Living Death," Harry comments after making a small effort to ignore the way Hermione's hand shoots into the air.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Potter?"

Hermione stretches her hand as high in the air as she can without leaving her seat, but both Harry and Severus ignore her.

"I believe a goat's stomach, though that's a rather odd place to find a magical poison neutralizer," Harry replies though he doesn't mention the other oddity regarding bezoars being part of the language of flowers.

"One more question to see if you actually know anything or just got lucky," Severus says with yet another wince. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stands up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"There isn't a difference, the plant, also going by the name aconite makes an excellent medicinal powder and, with the proper processing, can suppress or treat many magical illnesses such as lycanthropy," Harry replies as he pulls a flask of the lycanthropy cure from one of his waist pouches.

"Sit down," Severus snaps at Hermione. "I suppose that flask is a supposed treatment for lycanthropy? Give it to me and I will have it tested as soon as possible. Two points from Ravenclaw for trying to show off Granger." The rest of the class period is spent mixing up a simple wand waver's potion to cure boils. Severus sweeps around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone. He is just grudgingly telling everyone to look at the perfect way Harry has stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing fill the dungeon. Neville has somehow managed to melt Susan's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion is seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Before it can spread much further, Harry hits the entire class with an overpowered Antithesis that burns away the spilled potion and heals the angry boils covering a moaning in pain Neville.

"Idiot boy!" snarls Severus. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Then he rounds on Susan Bones. "That's fifty points you and your partner have lost for Hufflepuff. I would have thought the niece of the DMLE Head would be able to stop a mistake like that."

As they climb the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, it is clear that Neville can use something to cheer him up. Luckily for the Hufflepuff boy, Harry decides to invite him, Hermione, Susan and another Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbot to come with him to Hagrid's.

At five to three they leave the castle and make their way across the grounds. Hagrid lives in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes are outside the front door.

When Harry knocks, they hear a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rings out, saying, " _Back_ , Fang – _back_."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appears in the crack as he pulls the door open.

"Hang on," he says. " _Back_ , Fang."

He lets them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There is only one room inside. Hams and some type of bird are hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle is boiling on the open fire, and a in the corner stands a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," says Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounds straight at Neville and starts licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang is clearly not as fierce as he looks.

"This is Neville," Harry tells Hagrid, who is pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"A Longbottom?" says Hagrid, glancing at Neville's chubby face. "I'm sure you'll be better than those Weasley twins I spent half me life chasin' away from the forest."

The rock cakes are shapeless lumps with raisins that are hard enough Harry suspects Hagrid must be related to Giants or Draugorcs, but Harry, Neville and the unintroduced girls pretend to be enjoying them as they tell Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rests his head on Hermione's knee and drools all over her robes.

Harry is somewhat disappointed to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

Harry tells Hagrid about Severus' lesson. Hagrid tells Neville and Hermione not to worry about it, Severus likes hardly any of the students. As the conversations continue, Harry notices a cutting from the wizarding newspaper:

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown.

Gringotts Goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

While interesting, it sounds like the Goblins have things handled for the most part. A short time later, the five students head back up to the castle for a proper dinner.

For the second week of school, everything is pretty much the same as the first week with the exception of Flying lessons on Thursday. Leading up to the first lesson, many first-year students raised in the wizarding world can be heard boasting about how good they supposedly are on a broom. Neville is one of the few wand wavers who hasn't been on a broom before saying his grandmother never let him near one. Privately, Harry feels she had good reason, because Neville manages to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger is almost as nervous about flying as Neville is. This is something you can't learn out of a book – not that she hasn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bores the first-year 'Claws all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Neville is hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everyone else is very pleased when Hermione's lecture is interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

A Barn Owl brings Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opens it excitedly and shows them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seems to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explains. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." His face falls, because the Remembrall suddenly glows scarlet, "you've forgotten something..."

"Not really all that useful apparently. Perhaps it could be tweaked to tell you at least a hint as to WHAT you forgot," Harry says as Neville scrunches his face trying to remember what he is forgetting.

At three-thirty in the afternoon, Harry, his friends, and the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first-years hurry down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It is a clear, breezy day, and the grass ripples under their feet as they march down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees are swaying darkly in the distance.

Twenty broomsticks are waiting for the first-years, lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry has heard the Weasley twins complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them start to vibrate if you fly too high, or always fly slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrives. She has short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a Hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barks. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glances down at his broom. It is old and some of the twigs stick out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," calls Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouts.

Harry's broom jumps into his hand at once, but it is one of the few that does. Hermione Granger's simply rolls over on the ground, and Neville's hasn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like Saberfangs, can tell when you are afraid, thinks Harry: there is a quaver in Neville's voice that says only too clearly that he wants to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then shows them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. And walks up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," says Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushes off hard before the whistle has touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouts, but Neville is rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry sees his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, sees him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and – before anyone else can react, Harry pulls out his experimental two-man glider and intercepts the falling Hufflepuff. The broom Neville had been on still rises higher and higher, starting to lazily drift towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Glancing at Neville, Harry drops a note to the class and steers the glider to the hospital wing window with minimal maneuvering to avoid making Neville feel worse. Madam Pomfrey quickly directs Harry to place Neville in one of the beds when she sees the two students enter through the window. As the school nurse feeds a calming draught to the Hufflepuff boy, all four Heads of House enter the infirmary only to stop in surprise at seeing Harry perfectly healthy and no clear signs of injury on Neville.

"That was rather reckless Lord Potter. Having said that, is there any chance you would be interested in joining one of the House Quidditch teams perhaps on a rotating basis since you aren't actually in one of the four Houses that have teams?" Professor McGonagall says once the Heads are certain no one was actually injured.

"Any attempt to help the House teams as a player will have to wait until next school year. At the moment, I have zero experience on a broom in addition to the obvious issue of not being in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. There are also my duties as Lord of multiple Houses and my normal student duties to consider. Speaking of which, I would like to request time off school grounds for next Thursday, September 19, for myself and Ms. Hermione Granger to celebrate her birthday after classes end. The time off school grounds would be spent visiting her parents and maybe returning to a vacation site in the land I grew up in," Harry replies.

"As long as you keep in mind the Statute of Secrecy, I see no problem with allowing you to celebrate Ms. Granger's birthday of school grounds, though we usually require signed consent from a student's guardian," McGonagall answers before she and Madam Pomfrey send both students back to Flying class. The rest of the lesson is decidedly less exciting.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This chapter earns its M rating with underage interactions of multiple types.

During the third week of school, nothing particularly interesting happens before Hermione's birthday. Harry meets up with Hermione after the last class and asks her if she would rather celebrate her birthday evening with her parents or a hopefully more peaceful visit to Sylvina Hot Springs.

"Oh, another visit to the hot springs would be wonderful. We usually spend as much of the day as possible watching my choice of movies which would give me a chance to show you more of Muggle culture though... Let's stop by my house assuming you can drop in somewhere besides the bathroom," Hermione replies.

"Another evening of lessons for me then," Harry says as he opens a Gate leading to the Granger Livingroom. The rest of the evening is spent watching and discussing 'The Phantom Menace', 'Attack of the Clones', 'Revenge of the Sith', 'A New Hope', 'The Empire Strikes Back', and 'Return of the Jedi'. After returning Hermione to the Ravenclaw dorms early Friday morning, Harry spends a short time meditating before starting a few experiments based off the 'droids' and vehicles from 'The Phantom Menace' and 'Attack of the Clones'.

The rest of September and nearly all of October pass by with nothing particularly notable happening. On Halloween morning the students awake to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announces in Charms that he thinks they are ready to make objects fly, something they have all been dying to try since they saw him make Neville's Toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick puts the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner is Neville. Hermione, however, is to be working with Mandy Brockelhurst. It is hard to tell whether Mandy or Hermione is angrier about this.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaks Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It is fairly difficult. Neville swished and flicked, but the feather they are supposed to be sending skyward just lays on the desktop. When Harry tries, the entire desk nearly crashes into the ceiling despite being limited by the lack of a wand. Professor Flitwick 'suggests' that Harry put 'a little' too much power into the spell.

Mandy, at the next table, is having about as much luck as Neville.

" _Wingardium_ _Leviosa!"_ she shouts, waving her arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry hears Hermione snap. "It's Wing- _gar-_ dium Levi- _o-_ sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Mandy snarls.

Hermione rolls up the sleeves of her robes, flicks her wand, and says, " _Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_ "

Their feather rises off the desk and hovers about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cries Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Mandy is in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," she says very loudly as the Ravenclaws push their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione knocks into Harry as she hurries past him with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I see a few detentions in your future Mandy," Harry says to her as he uses his naturally enhanced senses to track Hermione's location before going to Professor Flitwick to inform him of the first-year girl's inappropriate behavior towards a House mate.

Hermione doesn't turn up for the next class and isn't _seen_ all afternoon. On the way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry gets confirmation of Hermione's location when he overhears Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione is crying in the girls' bathroom and wants to be left alone. Knowing how rough emotional trauma can be, Harry decides to wait until after the feast to offer an ear and some advice to Hermione. The Halloween decorations don't hurt his decision either.

A thousand live bats flutter from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swoop over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appears suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry is just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell comes sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stares as he reaches Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumps against the table, and gasps, "Troll - in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sinks to the floor in a dead faint.

There is an uproar. It takes several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbles, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy almost looks to be in his element until Harry speaks up loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "One moment, everyone. The troll is supposed to be somewhere in the dungeons and half the dorms happen to be in the same direction. It _might_ be a better idea to split the professors into three groups. The first group searches the dungeons for the Troll, the second guards the Great Hall in case the Troll somehow reaches the Great Hall, and the third group guards our Defense teacher who apparently can't handle a single Dark creature despite being a full grown and fully trained Wizard specializing in defense. Prefects, check that all students are actually here. I know at least one Ravenclaw is not and we might want to send a fourth team of professors to the hospital wing to provide aid to Madam Pomfrey and any patients she might have while I retrieve the Ravenclaw in my role as Founders' Heir," Harry says to the irritation of Severus and the embarrassment of Dumbledore.

"Very well, everyone follow the suggestions Lord Potter just gave," the Headmaster says even as the Prefects start doing a headcount.

As he makes a beeline for the bathroom where he can sense Hermione's magic signature, Harry notices that the professors split into _five_ teams, one of them headed towards the forbidden corridor, likely to ensure Quirrell is not a diversion. Turning the corner to the bathroom, he finds proof a diversion is not needed in the form of not one but five Trolls taking turns enlarging the entrance to the girls' bathroom where a scream to rival a Banshee originates. Hermione has a rather excessive lung capacity when terrified out of her mind. Wasting no time, Harry casts Mirror Light followed by Stalker's Mark on each Troll before sending a brace of Mana Bolts at the group. Luckily, the brace of projectiles hits with even more force than Harry intended with holes or lethal chunks blown out of the torsos of four of the Trolls. Unfortunately, the fifth Troll loses its club wielding arm followed by its head just after it enters the bathroom and kills Hermione with a single swing of its club to her torso.

Harry immediately casts Revive followed by Mirror Light and Antithesis to restore her to full health though her robes are a total loss as she quickly finds out after trying to use a repair charm on them.

Just as Hermione pockets her wand, Professor McGonagall runs onto the scene followed by Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick. All three are covered in bruises and blood from apparently fighting at least one other Troll elsewhere in the castle. While McGonagall sits to rest her heart, Dumbledore and Flitwick immediately start silent-casting diagnostic charms on the general area while asking Harry what happened.

"After Quirrell taught us that Trolls are highly resistant to magic and are difficult for grown Wizards to defeat one on one, I didn't take any chances on seeing five luckily attacking the bathroom rather than Hermione directly. I used a pair of damage magnifying spells on each Troll followed by a brace of spells that I only expected to act like a stinging hex or light bludgeoning charm due to the magic resistance, but Aurorian magic seems far more effective than Wizarding magic. How many Trolls did you encounter before being drawn here?" Harry explained.

"Only three. I would give you points, but you don't belong to one of the four Houses. Perhaps an award for special services to the school," Professor Dumbledore comments.

"Hermione needs a change of clothes and her parents should be informed of the attack, so perhaps I could take her to her home while you deal with the fallout on this end," Harry says just as a girl that looks startlingly like him only naked and covered in male ejaculate appears out of nowhere beside Hermione.

"Very well, try to emphasize that this is _not_ normal for Hogwarts and while you're at it, please deal with the dimensional traveler," Dumbledore replies.

"If I thought it was normal, I'd take direct control of Hogwarts since you and the Board of Governors would appear useless," Harry comments as he opens a Gate to the Granger living room before carrying the apparent 'Girl Who Lived' through with Hermione following immediately behind with a halfhearted effort to cover her breasts.

As the Gate closes behind her, Hermione discards the blood-soaked rags that remain of her robes and carries the unconscious girl into the bathroom just before Dan and Emma enter from the dining room.

"I must be imagining things. There's no way I just saw my shy bookworm daughter walking to the bathroom naked while carrying another naked girl and in the presence of a boy. I'm pretty sure something happened at school though," Dan says in greeting to Harry.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned the dress code at the Sylvina Hot Springs when you grilled us on Hermione's teeth getting magically corrected. The second naked girl is a suspected dimension traveler and might even be my counterpart in her home dimension. That's the tame part of what happened at Hogwarts though and neither event is normal unless the Headmaster wants to lose his job. The pile of blood-soaked rags on the floor are the remains of Hermione's robes after five Trolls attacked the bathroom she was hiding in after a dorm mate said some rather insulting words to her. The dorm mate has already been punished and I at least will be reviewing how to handle the targets of insults and other bullying," Harry says before destroying the rags and blood with Antithesis.

"I'll pick out some clothes for the girls from Hermione's wardrobe," Emma says while Dan just returns to the dining room to finish his diner.

Five minutes later, Emma comes out of Hermione's bedroom just as a slightly damp and very naked Hermione comes out of the bathroom.

"Thanks mom. Harriet will appreciate the clothes since she was raped by three men, a spirit and a classmate before the spirit sent her here," Hermione says as she takes one set of clothes from Emma and gets dressed in front of Harry.

"I'm guessing it was Severus, Voldemort and Draco, but I don't know who the other two could be and don't want to know unless it is strictly necessary," Harry says as he turns and heads to the dining room thinking it would be best to let Emma and Hermione deal with any issues Harriet has as a result of the rape.

Once Harriet is dressed, the Grangers and Potters have a quick discussion on Firran, Wizarding, and British Muggle culture as it applies to the Birds and the Bees. As a result of the conversation, both Potters join Hermione naked in her bed for the night with the understanding they will be separated if they close the door or do anything inappropriate. In the morning, Hermione and the Potters Gate back to the Founders' Quarters in time for a quick meeting with Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall before breakfast. As a result of the meeting, Harriet is being 'homeschooled' in the Founders' Quarters and the three are officially assigned to shared quarters with Lord Potter acting as Hermione's magical guardian and young boyfriend.

Saturday all of the students are escorted to the nearby village of Hogsmeade to meet the new Defense professor and purchase the assigned Defense texts if they didn't already have them. The first clue something isn't right about Gilderoy Lockhart as a Defense teacher or world-renowned adventurer, is the detail that he assigned all of his books including a newly released autobiography as required for all seven years of Defense. The next clue for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs comes on Monday when class starts with a small quiz made entirely of questions about Lockhart and none on Defense. After congratulating Harry and Hermione on perfect scores for the quiz, Lockhart reveals a cage of 'freshly caught' Cornish Pixies and warns they are 'devilishly tricky little blighters' before releasing the Pixies from the cage to terrorize the classroom. His 'Peskipiksi Pesternomi' spell leads to the Pixies stealing Lockhart's wand and tossing it out the window while poor Neville is hung off the chandelier by a pair of Pixies before Harry deals with the problematic pests by casting Serpent's Glare followed by a string of Mana Waves that vaporize the Pixies that are hit while leaving everything else untouched.

The next Defense class goes better for the students when Lockhart decides to have Harry help him re-enact scenes from 'Wandering with Werewolves'. Since Harry is supposed to be the Werewolf in the re-enactment, he uses his Primal Form created by studying the Warborn to look more like a beast. When Lockhart tries to wrestle the 'Werewolf' to the ground to cast a difficult charm one handed, Harry instead tosses Lockhart into his office proving he makes a better Werewolf as a feline than Lockhart does a Werewolf fighter.

Soon enough, a holiday Hermione mentioned from America arrives called Thanksgiving. On this Thursday, Harry is hit by a Stunner from behind after dinner. When he wakes up, Harry finds himself in the Defense classroom stripped of his waist harness and bound to Susan Bones in such a way that his genitals threaten to enter hers and take her virginity if stimulated. Nearby, Lockhart is stripping a stunned and bound Hannah Abbott having already removed his own robes with the rather clear intent to violate at least one of the young Hufflepuff girls. Warning Susan about the danger when she wakes and starts to struggle in her bindings, stimulating his genitals, Harry casts Antithesis on the bindings to destroy them and then casts the spell on Lockhart intending to disable him before he can penetrate Hannah. Just as he uses a modified Gate to send himself and Susan to her home, Harry notices that the Antithesis killed Lockhart just as his genitals came into contact with Hannah.

As they appear on the other side of the Gate, Susan is immediately hit by several stunners and her body spears itself on Harry since neither Hogwarts student had thought to get dressed before escaping Lockhart or even waiting to confirm Lockhart is still a threat.

"Hold your fire." a monocle wearing woman says when she spots Susan with blood just starting to come from her genitals. "Lord Potter? Could you please tell me why you appeared in Bones Manor... and just how you got passed the wards that usually keep out uninvited guests?"

"Wards first. I used the magic of the land I was raised in and can only be blocked by the same type of magic. As for why I came here, Susan and myself were attacked by the Defense professor along with a Hannah Abbott. Not knowing the precise level of threat posed by the well-known author, I Gated out to 'the place Susan feels safest'. Hannah should be fine other than a lack of clothing since I saw Lockhart collapse with fatal injuries from a spell meant to disable just before Gating here. Judging from the blood, I was correct in thinking Susan was a virgin before we were greeted by stunners. I suspect Lockhart had intended to cause a scandal because he had Susan bound to me in such a way as to make violating her nearly unavoidable," Harry says to the still unidentified woman.

"I am Madam Amalia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Susan's aunt. Any chance you can remove yourself from Susan?" the woman says while signaling for the others who sent stunners at Harry and Susan to leave.

"Due to barbs, it is inadvisable for me to pull out until I can calm down down there which could be a few hours unless you intend to arrange a marriage or betrothal contract with Susan still attached to me," Harry says while using a minor healing spell to reverse the stunners.

"I'd love to be Lady Hufflepuff if Harry is my Lord Hufflepuff," Susan says even before feeling Harry inside her. "What are we going to do about Hannah though? She's my best friend and due to Lockhart, her chances of finding a decent husband among the Purebloods is ruined."

"If they can't see she was a victim in this, the Purebloods are far from decent to begin with. I'm only a Half-blood but will feel honored if she accepts a place as a Mistress of Hufflepuff...or any other position except Lady Potter which I am saving for a certain Ravenclaw who was attacked by Trolls on Halloween," Harry answers.

"I'll let Hannah know next time I see her. Auntie, write up that marriage contract between me and Lord Hufflepuff. We'll sign it when we are done," Susan says as she starts bouncing on Harry.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. Based on a google search for 'youngest mother', Harry and Susan would not be the youngest parents even without considering magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. this chapter includes mentions of underage rape.

On returning to Hogwarts by Gating to the Founders' Quarters, Harry, Susan and Madam Bones learn that Lockhart did indeed die of his injuries. The arrival of Lord Greengrass comes as a surprise and reveals Draco was another of Lockhart's 'victims' along with Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Draco was never a true victim of Lockhart given he apparently used Lockhart's attack to cast a wandless spell in an attempt to bind Daphne and Tracy to him. Draco forgot however, the spell used binds the target to an existing House, meaning Daphne and Tracy are bound to Harry's Houses. A short discussion later, and Daphne is given the status of Lady Slytherin while her best friend Tracy is Mistress Slytherin. Draco, for his crime of attempted line theft, is executed by the same spell that killed Lockhart.

Once the immediate details are taken care of, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Tracy join Harry, Harriet and Hermione in sleeping in the Founders' Quarters while the remaining details wait until Saturday when a trip to Gringotts is arranged. While at Gringotts, the status of Hannah is finalized and Daphne's younger sister Astoria is made Lady Gaunt. The most notable event for December turns out to be the planning for a trip to Traveler's Spring to craft regional clothes for the girls that don't have any before using a veritable swarm of mounts to visit the Sylvina Hot Springs. Before the students leave the castle for the holidays, Headmaster Dumbledore borrows some Memory Ink from Harry and records a teleport location for a family called the Dursleys that Harry was supposed to be raised by since they are the last of his birth family.

On arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the girls wait while Harry Gates into the Dursley living room.

"What are you doing here Freak?" a woman with am unnaturally long neck says when she enters from another room.

"Making contact with the last member of my birth family. Unless I miss my guess, you are Aunt Petunia?" Harry replies just as a large man with no visible neck enters from the garage with a boy who could be mistaken for a baby whale.

"Please leave. After the way you vanished from my doorstep when I rejected raising you, I suspect I'm a Squib and no one in this family likes magic," Petunia says.

"Very well. I see a non-human is a better mother for me than you could ever be," Harry says before Gating back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

On arrival at Traveler's Spring, it only takes a couple hours to make four sets of Noble Scholar garments for Daphne, Tracy, Susan and Hannah who use the same concealed corner of the community center Hermione used during her first visit to change out of their Wizarding robes that honestly don't stand out that much beyond being too hot for the climate due to their color.

"It's too bad Longbottom couldn't come with us. I'm guessing Harriet stayed at the castle because she's still not used to being around most males. By the way, Granger, how can you change clothes out in the open? I expected you to have more modesty than that," Daphne comments when the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls emerge from their changing corner to see Hermione in her Noble Scholar garments.

"Neville would probably be red as a Weasley if he was here. As far as modesty goes, I died from getting my throat ripped out by the local breed of Inferi during a previous visit when it snagged the strap of my bathing suit," Hermione replies casually as though dying is a regular occurrence.

"We should spend the night at the community center. Food will be available on the ground floor for a small price while free beds are on the top floor," Harry says as he guides the group to the iconic building.

In the morning, Harry is greeted by a Windwhip agent who informs him that the July 31 attack by the Crimson army was the result of Aust Followers stealing the Souleye yet again. After a quick breakfast, Harry hands out high-quality staves to the girls and asks them if they want to go to Sylvina Hot Springs or a tour of the major cities of the Haranian continent as well as walk, car or Snowlions to get to the destination. In the end, it is decided the girls will spend the day learning the storage spell from Harry and they will hike to Sylvina Hot Springs the next morning.

As the sun sets on December 22, the six students arrive at Sylvina Hot Springs to find the resort nearly overrun by the Crimson Army. Seeing the uncountable numbers of Crimson Archers, Crimson Brawlers, Crimson Commanders and other Inferi, Hermione immediately swaps out her Noble Scholar garments for her staff showing that any undergarments she wore had been removed before leaving Traveler's Spring. "Why did you remove your robes Granger? We're going into a fight, not a bath," Daphne comments as she pulls her own staff from storage.

"You do remember that I mentioned dying because one of the more brainless types of these Inferi snagged my clothing during my first visit, right? Just trying to avoid a repeat," Hermione says as she uses her staff to deflect a sword strike while using her wand to send bluebell flames into the torso of the attacking Crimson Inquisitor. Susan and Hannah focus more on dodging and staying out of reach while relying on the same bluebell flame spell Hermione uses for attack while Daphne and Tracy use Flame Whips that they learned to cast from their Dark aligned families. Seeing that the numbers of Crimson soldiers is too great to rely on small scale attacks, Harry taps into his minor Songcraft skills and starts singing a song that Hermione actually recognizes. Joining Harry in singing 'This Will be the Day' from the first season of RWBY, Hermione is surprised when the impromptu duet triggers a swelling of magic that builds until the dying note of the song.

As the last note of the song fades, the excess magic forms a portal above the fighting and spits out a familiar nine-year-old girl wearing what Harry recognizes as a full set of Hiram Guardian Plate and holding a Hiram Guardian Short Sword with a Hiram Guardian Shield in the off-hand. Opening with a Shield Bash, the new arrival displays decent skill in Shadowplay combine with all the ferocity of a Battlerager. "Stori?! What are you doing here?" Daphne says when she notices her little sister butchering the Inferi without the aid of any obvious magic.

"Not the time Daph. I need to focus on using this heavy blade since I don't have a proper wand to deal with these Dark creatures. You'll have to introduce me to the bushy-haired girl later since she's probably another of Harry's contracted wives or mistresses," Astoria replies as she disarms a Crimson Commander.

"I'll take care of the rest of this wave," Harry says before he starts singing 'Time to say Goodbye' from season two of RWBY. Hermione joins in when she identifies the song and once again the excess magic builds until it forms a portal on the dying notes of the song. This time, the familiar figure is an accident prone Hufflepuff in the male version of Hiram Guardian Cloth and wielding a Hiram Staff. Surprisingly given his performance in his classes, Neville appears to make an excellent Cleric with mastery of Vitalism skills at least as great as Harry's. Neville might actually be better at Mirror Light and Antithesis, since Harry favors Stalker's Mark and Mana Bolt with the occasional Serpent's Glare.

Despite the help of Blighter Astoria and Cleric Neville, it is another two hours before the Crimson incursion is eliminated. With the threat gone, attendants light the lamps scattered around Sylvina Hot Springs revealing that Neville does turn Weasley red once he realizes Hermione is naked. Despite reservations from Daphne and Neville's blood flow problems, Astoria strips out of her armor and stores it in a locker at the main building before the group sits down to a slightly late dinner. Over the next two days, Daphne, Tracy, Susan, Hannah and Neville eventually strip naked as well while enjoying the soothing waters of the hot springs.

On Christmas morning, Harry and his friends are surprised by Fawkes delivering several presents for each of them. Harry gets a basic quality flute from Hagrid that was probably hand carved by the part human gameskeeper, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione setup ahead of time and a Cloak that used to belong to his father from an anonymous sender. (Likely Dumbledore.) Rather surprisingly given it is a Wizarding item, the cloak is of a quality at least as good as Awakened Hiram Guardian equipment. An even bigger surprise greets the students when they return to Hogwarts at the end of the holidays and Harry reflexively hisses at the new Defense Professor, Remus Lupin.

"Canine Animagus form?" Harry asks Professor Lupin after apologizing for hissing at him.

"You could say that," Professor Lupin replies. "Now we need to start class. This semester, we will be reviewing what you have already learned and going into more detail, particularly on Vampires and 'Zombies' such as Inferi."

Other than a working holiday for Easter break, things settle into a routine for the rest of the school year with evenings being spent teaching Songcraft theory to Hermione or investigating/keeping an eye on Professor Lupin who turns out to be a Werewolf. Harry's nights are spent having frequent intercourse with Susan while Hermione pleasures herself in a nearby chair, Daphne, Tracy and Hannah get in some extra studying and Neville and Astoria practice their Aurorian magic. Harriet spends most of her time in the spare bedroom but slowly spends more time with the others who live in the Founders' Quarters until the final day of school.

"I can't believe no one is looking twice at you wearing Harriet like a Muggle backpack," Neville says to Harry as they walk to the carriages pulled by skeletal horses that will take them to the Hogwarts Express for the ride home.

"Warm kitty. Safe kitty," Harriet mumbles from her face being buried in the fur of Harry's neck.

"I'll see you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at the latest. I'm going to get some exercise now and perhaps you can get permission from your parents/guardians to spend the summer with me," Harry says before dropping to all fours and running down the dirt road to the nearby village where Harry can smell the metal, oil and smoke of the Express. Somewhat surprisingly, Harry and Harriet actually beat the carriages to the Express. Once the carriages arrive, Neville, Hermione and Harry's harem meet up with Harry and together they find a compartment to share on the ride to Kings Cross.

On arriving at Kings Cross, the group is met by Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones, Drs. Granger, Lord Abbot, Lord Davis, and Madam Longbottom. After hearing what their charges want to do, the guardians give their permission for the group to spend the summer in Haranya. Opening a gate, Harry directs the Hogwarts students through to Traveler's Spring where he makes another set of Noble Scholar garments for Harriet. Knowing that Harriet still has issues being around males even when fully dressed, Hermione leads her to the changing area all the other girls had used after Astoria uses the concealed corner to change into her Hiram Guardian plate armor. Last of all while still in Traveler's Spring, Neville uses the concealed corner to change into his Hiram Guardian cloth armor.

Over the next week, the group patrols the Solis Headlands killing Bandits, Pirates, and hostile Elementals. Exactly one week into summer vacation, Hermione channels magic into her Lute and starts singing 'When it Falls' from RWBY season 3. On the dying notes, the magic of Songcraft slams into Hermione instead of the Pirates they are fighting, turning the bushy-haired bookworm into a Werefox with white fur, her six tails and paws tipped with caramel fur. Thanks to her new non-human features, Hermione reworked both her Noble Scholar garments and her Hogwarts uniform into a harness + skirt configuration that allows four of her tails to act as a fur coat while leaving a full range of movement for the other two tails.

Leading up to Harry's birthday, the group camps out on the wild coast east of Sylvina Hot Springs and focuses on helping Hermione adapt to her new form while gradually getting Harriet used to being in the presence of males in various states of dress. By the time Dobby, a former Malfoy House Elf before that House was dissolved, shows up with a warning of bad things planned at Hogwarts, Harriet is mostly comfortable nude in mixed company, but still knocks the poor House Elf out and clings to Harry before Dobby can say a word. Once Dobby delivers his message and Pops away, Fawkes Flames in with Hogwarts letters for everyone. The only real differences between Harry's first letter and this year's letter is the grade of the 'standard' books and the Defense texts.

Once everyone gets dressed in their British attire, Harry opens a Gate to Diagon Alley and the rest of the day is spent buying school supplies, including a wand for Astoria, before reserving a few rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the final month of summer vacation.

Shortly after boarding the Hogwarts Express, the group encounters a girl with Weasley red hair and a disturbingly familiar bit of Dark magic in her trunk. "I don't mind if you join us Weasley. Be nice to have someone my own age in the compartment. You go by Ginny, right?" Astoria replies to the redhead in welcome.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone actually goes by their full name in the younger generations. Maybe I could show you a few entries from my new diary," Ginny says as she pulls the Dark artifact from her trunk.

"You wouldn't happen to have found that diary in your school supplies after your family bumped into Lucius, would you? The magic on it feels similar to what prompted the Goblins to destroy the Gaunt ring," Harry says when he notices the diary is the source of the Dark magic. After Ginny confirms the circumstances in which she obtained her diary, Harry hits it with a Vitalism spell to destroy the Dark magic while leaving the diary itself intact. The diary is cleansed, but unfortunately the darkness was a spirit or soul fragment that had already started to latch onto Ginny. With the anchor to the diary destroyed, the soul fragment merges with Ginny and she chooses to go by Tam since the fragment was a boy named Tom.

On arrival at Hogsmeade Station, Tam and Astoria meet up with a dotty looking blond named Luna and an obvious Muggleborn named Colin who is holding a camera as the first-years gather around Hagrid for the trip to the lake while Harry and the other second-years commandeer one of the skeletal horse-pulled carriages for the direct trip to Hogwarts. The Sorting before the Feast is just as interesting this year as last with Creevey, Colin being sorted into Gryffindor and Greengrass, Astoria grabbing everyone's attention when she gets sorted into Founders' Quarters with Harry, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Tracy, and Daphne. Luna is sorted into Ravenclaw and a fight nearly breaks out when Ron learns Ginny has a new name and Tam is a Founders' Quarters. Fred and George side against their younger brother when Harry mentions the cursed diary Tam probably got from Lucius.

On Saturday morning, Harry wakes to the reactivated rape ward alerting him to a rape in progress in last year's forbidden corridor. Immediately Gating to the source of the alarm, Harry finds Luna with tears pouring from her eyes and blood leaking from between her legs where a pair of Slytherins have entered her from both front and back while a third Slytherin has his meat shoved down her throat. Without hesitation, Harry uses three of his tails to throw Mana Bolts at the chests of the Slytherins, killing them instantly only seconds before Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick arrive. Only after Flitwick tidies up the corpses does Harry realize he is no longer a normal Firran. Looking in a mirror conjured by the Headmaster, Harry sees that he now has nine bushy tails and feathery dragon wings along with a scattering of greenish-blue flames. If he has to guess, he would say he is a WerePhoenix-Dragon.

With a moment's concentration, Harry transforms back into his normal pure Firran form just in time to hear Dumbledore mention a possible death duel so a wand first owned by a Peverel ancestor can be properly handed down to him. "You haven't botched your Headmaster job badly enough for me to kill you yet Professor Dumbledore. I suppose I could aim for literally disarming you, if you insist I earn the wand now," Harry says as he briefly transforms his claws back into their WerePhoenix-Dragon form. Professor Dumbledore replies with a cutting curse that Harry dodges before removing the Headmaster's wand arm with his normal claws.

As Dumbledore's wand arm hits the floor, his wand flies towards Harry and meets both the cloak from Christmas and the Gaunt stone both of which popped out of their storage dimension. When the three objects meet, they flash a pallid green before merging with Harry's scar. With the objects absorbed, Harry subconsciously emits a massive aura of Death. "I suspect the legends surrounding the Tale of Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows is slightly off. As the owner who united the Deathly Hallows, you appear to have become Death itself rather than its master as the legends claim," Professor Dumbledore says before suggesting Harry and Luna continue with their day while the House Elves move Luna's belongings into the Founders' Quarters where Luna will be protected by Harry and his harem.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
